


Something to Believe In [vid]

by china_shop



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: F/M, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Temporary Character Death, Women Being Awesome, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion of Leaford, in all her awesome, to The Bangles, for cosmic_llin for Festivids 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Believe In [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> Thanks to my partner and sdwolfpup for beta, and to laurashapiro, cyphomandra, mergatrude, Anita, Andrew and Ceri for encouragement and help finding music.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/bF-VbryiMeo)  
**Download:** [MP4 (20Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/RobinofSherwood_SomethingToBelieveIn_chinashop.mp4) (right click, save as to download) 

["Something to Believe In" lyrics by The Bangles](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bangles/somethingtobelievein.html)


End file.
